The Future is in My Hand
by shiyaaph
Summary: Italy finds out the fate of the nations and he has to stop it by granting Japan another past. Can he actually save their lives? "If you're not for me, you're against me."
1. The Hand

Summary: Italy finds out the faith of the nations and has to stop it by granting Japan another past.

* * *

Italy woke up and opened his curtains. Sunlight poured into the room. It was a beautiful sunny, cool day. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He opened the fridge to search for breakfast.

"Ve~ I'll just make gelato cereal for breakfast!" He said happily and started humming to himself. He pulled the gelato out of the freezer, scooped some in his bowl, and poured milk over it. Before he eat a bite the light went out. He frowned.

"There goes breakfast." He made his to the window carefully without tripping. He opened the curtains it started raining and but no light filled the room. The doorbell ranged.

"Ve~ Who could that be if its dark outside?" Italy slowly made his way to the door. He opened the door. "Um... Entrare" Italy said scared. A bloody frying pan held by black glove was the last thing he saw. Italy woke up in a hospital room.

"Ow my head hurts..." Italy opened one of his amber eyes."Where am I? Hello!?" he yelled. A girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes walked in the room.

"Ohayo." she said." I'll tell you what you want to know."

* * *

A/N: Yay! First chapter! I don't own anything sadly, only the plot. I did pour milk over ice cream it gave me a tummy ache

(Italian) Entrare- Enter

(Italian) gelato- ice cream

(Japanese) Ohayo- good morning


	2. Nyo?

"Ve~ who are you?" Italy asked. He stared at her for while. "Ve~ Japan?" Italy began to hug her. She blushed and pushed him away. She dusted off her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"I like my personal space, sir. I'm not that Japan. I would never want to be him but sadly technically I am."

"Ve~ that explains the lady voice." He said nodding to himself.

"Hai Itaria-kun." Italy looked around the room then stared this Japan in her eyes.

" So what do you mean 'technically'?" She put a slight smile on her face but that smile was quick to go as it came.

"Oh I didn't introduce myself. I'm Japan from an altered universe, you can call me Nyo Japan orHonda Sakura."

"Ve~ Ti amo. I haven't seen you in awhile. You make me think of Japan a lot." Her face grew angered. She picked up the frying pan and threw it at him. Italy dodgeed but he was still hit. Italy picked up the pan.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"I hate that Japan! He's a baka ahondara!"

"Ve~ watch your language :D" She looked down to her feet.

"Please forgive me."

" Ve, ve~ It's okay. But what's with this bloody pan?" He touched his throbbing head; no blood."Ve~ who blood is this?" She slowly walked down the aisle halfway.

"Why dont you test it?" Ialy took the the pan to test the blood.

...Matching Pairs...

...South Korea...

Italy's eyes widened with shock. Nyo Japan wallked up to Itallly. Italy trembled.

"I-It's S-South Kore-a's b-blood!?" He started muttering ve's.

"Yup." She whispred in his ear.

"Why?!"

"Sit down and I'll tell you..."

* * *

A/N: Well the second chapter :3! I'm a slow typer so i'm sorry it didnt come out earlier. im proud of this fanfic actually!

.:Important things to remember:.

Chapter 1

-a frying pan held by bloody black gloves

Chapter 2

-Italy(to Nyo Japan): ...I haven't seen you in awhile.

-the pan held South Korea's blood.


	3. Pile of Rubish

I walked through the wrecked cities. Every step hurts. I bit my lip. I had to find them.

"Iwate! Miyagi! Fukushima!" No answer. 'I know I can't run fast or far, but it doesn't matter.' I started running as fast as I could. 'My body... It aches' I started lifting up rocks.

"Iwate!" I yelled.

"Fukushima!" No replies.

"Miyagi!" 'I got to find them until-until-No! I shall not think of that sort! Tears began to fall from my dull brown eyes. 'My heart, forget about it!, their health first.'

"Iwate! Fukushima! Miyagi!" I heard sad-sorrow fill groan. I rushed to a remains of a house. I started lifting up pieces like a madman. I saw an arm sticking out. I tried with all my strength left to pull the arm out.

"Iwate?!" She groaned. I gasped... 'she didnt look like herself anymore. If she looked like this... how's was Miyagi and Fukushima?'

" where's Fukushima and Miyagi?!" I panicked. She held a soft smile, but her eyes were filled with fear.

"J-Japan?"

"I am going to get you out now." I pulled more blocks. I saw her holding Fukushima's lifeless hand. Hot tears ran down my face. I pulled more bricks. Fukushima was holding Miyagi's hand. I looked up as my eyes met the sight of families crying and ambulances. 'Why me?' I looked back at the three... eyes closed... I sat on a rock near them as tears fogged my vision as my body ached began to spread. I wiped my eyes. ' I have to call an ambulance. I pulled out my phone and try to stifle my tears. A hand put my phone down. I looked up with tears in my eyes.

"China-san?" He smiled at me.

"I already called the ambulance."

"Arigato."

"Hey! Japan!"

''Shut up you git! You're too loud" He said growling.

" But how's anyone gonna recognize the hero?" England slapped America upside his head.

"Nee~ Nee~ Nihon! To make you happy all of us can eat pasta!" Italy said smiling.

"We're here to help you Japan." Germany said.

"We're always here for you, dude."

"No matter what." The British man comforted.

"Even if you are wrong or right, aru."

"Ve~ we love you Japan."

"Ja, never forget we'll help you." Tears fell again from his dull brown eyes.

"Wait dude! Why ya crying?"

"Butchering the English language." England muttered. I started to laugh.

"Minna... Arigato."

* * *

A/N: Well this is my favorite chapter(:! Well I hope you guys like it! The action really starts in chapter 5- if you know what I mean *winks...but Japan's attitude changes by the next chapter.

.:Important things to remember:.

Chapter 1

- a frying pan held by bloody black gloves

Chapter 2

- Italy (to Nyo Japan): ...I haven't seen you in a while.

- the pan held South Korea's blood.

Chapter 3

Germany: We're here to help you Japan. (this line is refered to later)

America: We're always here for you, dude. (this line is refered to later)

England: No matter what. (this line is refered to later)

China: Even if you're wrong or right, aru. (this line is refered to later)

Italy: Ve~ we love you, Japan. (this line is refered to later)

Germany: Ja, never forget we'll help you. (this line is refered to later)


	4. Pile of Work

In his backyard, Japan sat holding Pochi and petting his soft fur. Pochi barked. Japan eyes darted from left to right. Someone's here.

"Japan~" 'Tch. Baka Amerika'

"Amerika-kun?" All he did was take.

" So are you doing anything right now?" The dark eyes darted to the floor.

" Well you see-"

"Great!" America grinned as he handed Japan a blueprint. ' Not again' The smaller nation thought.

"Can ya build it for me? Pretty please?"

"But Amerika-kun, I'm really busy!"

"But Japan we're friends! Friends come through for each other." Japan bit his lip and looked down ast his feet. 'He does this lot now. Not only him but the other nations, too. I'm just stuck in this pile of work. Today was the day I was going to play with Pochi, not today I guess.' He sighed.

"I-I'll do it."

"Thanks dude! I'll pick it up tomorrow."

"It'll take a long time!"

"But friends are there for each other..." THe sandy-blonde pouted.

'Are you there for me?...'

" Fine, it'll be done by tomorrow." America hugged Japan.

"Thanks I love you!" He yelled as he left the house.

"Doesn't feel like it..." Japan walked up to his pond and kneeled down. Pochi ran up to Japan and licked his hand.

"Not today Pochi-chan. Gomen nasai." He waved Pochi off. Pochi walked off. He pulled out the blueprints and began to work.

* * *

I hate how I make these chapters so short well in my notebook I'm working on ch. 7.. chapter 6 and chapters later get longer! I'll try to update weekly! :3 ...then i have to write more faster... See ya next week!

.:Important things to remember:.

Chapter 1

- a frying pan held by bloody black gloves

Chapter 2

- Italy (to Nyo Japan): ...I haven't seen you in a while.

- the pan held South Korea's blood.

Chapter 3

-Germany: We're here to help you Japan. (this line is refered to later)

-America: We're always here for you, dude. (this line is refered to later)

-England: No matter what. (this line is refered to later)

-China: Even if you're wrong or right, aru. (this line is refered to later)

-Italy: Ve~ we love you, Japan. (this line is refered to later)

-Germany: Ja, never forget we'll help you. (this line is refered to later)

Chapter 4

-America: But Japan we're friends! Friends come through for each other.(this line is refered to later)

-Japan mentioned America and the other nations ask him make things for them alot.

-America: But friends are there for each other...(this line is refered to later)


	5. Minna Gomennasai

"Oi Japan!" Ughh it's that bloody tea drinking bastard. The British man handed Japan a blueprint.

"I need you to build a train for me."

"Nani? How am I going to do that?"

"Japan. Just build it, then ship it to me." ' He said it like I was stupid.'

"But i have to give Amerika-kun his plane!"

"WEll you can build my train and use the plane to carry it to London."

"Does that even make sense to you?!" England gave him a look."Sorry for my rude behaviour. I'll do it for you oke?"

"Thanks best mate." England patted Japan on the back. Japan pulled out the blueprints and started to work.

~The next day~

"Aiyaa~. That doesn't even make sense aru." China said confused. The two were at Japan's house sitting at his kotatsu as China got up to get tea from the kitchen.

"Ughhh... I just don't know why they keep asking me to do things." Japan lied flat down on his back. He set a tea in front of Japan. "Arigatou, Chuugoku-san." Japan raised his arms to the ceiling.

"I just don't get it, why me?"

"Well, nothing is actually made in America aru." China said.

The Japanese man closed his eyes. "I just wish. I wish I could see who's fake and who's real." Japan slowly rose up. China hugged him from the behind. He whispered softly in Japan's ears.

"I'm real."

~Later that day~

Japan's phone blinked and beeped.

-New Text Igirisu-kun 'Maybe he wants the train now?'

England: Oi is the train ready?

Japan: Hai. I'm about to ship it .

England: Thanks best mate c:

A smile crept on the Japanese man face.

~A new text~

America: Hey dude! r u still delivering da plane?

The plane! Japan slapped his forehead.

Japan: Gomennasai! I'm on my way right now.

Japan ran outside. He groaned.

"My old bones can't handle this." Japan connected the train to the plane. He slowly got into the plane. Then he took off for England.

"I don't even think this is possible.." Japan said as he was reaching near England. His phone ranged as Italy picture appeared on the screen. He bowed his head in shame as if Italy cold see right through his intentions.

"Gomen." His phone ranged two more times as he clicked ignore. '3 new voice mails?' He clicked play.

"Nee~ Nee~ Nihon~! Come over soon! Ve~ I'll make pasta! Call me back ve~. Ciao Ciao~" The Asian man smile was ghostly.

"Oi Japan! Are you okay? You haven't come to training lately. Better not be slacking off! Ve~ Ve~ I wanna say something too~. Nihon eat god pasta~! Dummkopf! Go back to running! Call me back as soon as I wanna see a healthy Japan." The last words were almost inaudible but those words made his ghost of a smile bigger.

"Aiyaahh Japan. Don't over work yourself. I care about you. Wo ai ni. Call me back aru." He wiped away the tears that fell on his cheeks. He closed his eyes as his body trembled with more hot tears falling from dull brown eyes.

England stood in his house by his window sipping black tea waiting for Japan's arrival. The teacup fell from the british man hands and he soon fell after. As a train fall on the great city of London.

* * *

I don't think this chapter might have made sense to you. But all will be revealed later! \(^0^)/. Well England is injured and Japan is feeling guilt.

Sorry I took long to update, 3 months -.- I didn't even get to write more chapters in my notebook (blame school). I don't think I can update weekly obviously...

This chapter wasn't as long as I thought it was.. It was long in my notebook; I swear cx!

Translation

dummkopf (German)- idiot

kotatsu (Japanese)- a table with a blanket over it with a heater built in it.

minna (Japanese)- everyone

gomennasai/gomen (Japanese)- I'm sorry

Chapter 1

- a frying pan held by bloody black gloves

Chapter 2

- Italy (to Nyo Japan): ...I haven't seen you in a while.

- the pan held South Korea's blood.

Chapter 3

-Germany: We're here to help you Japan. (this line is referred to later)

-America: We're always here for you, dude. (this line is refered to later)

-England: No matter what. (this line is referred to later)

-China: Even if you're wrong or right, aru. (this line is referred to later)

-Italy: Ve~ we love you, Japan. (this line is referred to later)

-Germany: Ja, never forget we'll help you. (this line is referred to later)

Chapter 4

-America: But Japan we're friends! Friends come through for each other.(this line is referred to later)

-Japan mentioned America and the other nations ask him make things for them a lot

-America: But friends are there for each other...(this line is referred to later)

Chapter 5

-Japan builds a train for England

-China (says to Japan): I'm real.

- He (Japan) bowed his head in shame as if Italy cold see right through his intentions.

-England is now injured.

-A train fell on London.


	6. Shiawase

Japan flew to America.

"Amerika-kun, I made the plane."

"Thanks best bud!" America wrapped his arm around japan's shoulders. Japan shifted nervously.

"You okay?"

"Eto...yeah" Japan took America's arm off of him.

"I gotta go." America waved him off.

"See ya later dude!" America sighed. "England's sick and Japan is acting all weird..." His eyes shot out wide like it was going to pop out of his head.

"Japan!" It was too late, for Japan was gone.

~Next day~

Japan cuddled up in his blanket on his couch. He heard loud banging on his door. 'I don't want to get up...'

"Ve~ Japan open up! It's Italy!" Japan groaned as he got up slowly to the front door. He was greeted by a hug from the Italian.

"Buon giorno!" Japan pushed the Italian off.

"Ah, Itaria-kun. Ohayo gozaimasu and personal space." Italy grinned as he held up bags.

"I brought material to make pasta~!"

"Itaria-kun, that is very nice of you but I don't feel well...goodbye." Japan closed the door which caused the Italia to scream.

"Eh~?! What's wrong?"

"Ve~ I left my foot in the doorway." Japan's eye twitched.

"Gomen... I kinda want to be left alone."

"Ve~ but being alone isn't fun, no~?" Italy stepped into the house."I'll go into the kitchen~!"

"Ah! Wait Itaria-kun!" Japan followed the Italian into the kitchen.

"Don't worry Japan. I've learned my lesson from Germany! Ve~ I'll keep your kitchen clean~."Japan sighed,

"If you say so..." Italy took out the ingredients on the counter. He took out a pot and filled it with tomato sauce and seasonings. He mixed it together with some of the seasonings flying out. Japan took out a rag and started cleaning up after Italy. The Italian took out another giant pot from his bags.

"When it stops raining I go see my friend,and pile up memories with ravioli. Since I want to see your smiling face... Come on, let's boil hot water!~" Italy sang."Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta,pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta,pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta...iyei~!" HE poured water and pasta in the pot."The world is made of precious flour and water!" The Italian sang as he grabbed Japan's hands, causing the smaller nation to blush, as the taller nation twirled him.

"When I look up to the empty sky, I see lightly floating macaroni, The happiness of slowly savoring the taste." Japan smiled; he rested his head on Italy shoulders as he tried to attempt to cover his blush. He and the Italian continued to dance int he kitchen. Japan looked up.

"Gomen... Itaria-kun...the pasta?"

"A-Ah right!" Italy said startled as he dropped Japan on the hard cold floor.

"Ow... my old bones..."

"Mi dispiace Japan." Italy held out his hand as Japan grabbed it without hesitation.

"Maa ii deshou."" The Asian nation replied. Italy returned back to the stove. He poured out the excess water and addded the tomato sauce. Japan grabbed the rag and wiped the messes Italy made. Japan smiled to himself as he watched Italy.

'Itaria-kun... you make me happy...'

"Ve~ Nihon, you're smiling." Japan blushed.

"Thank you, Itaria-kun." Italy smiled and set the plates on the coffee table and sat on the couch as Japan followed him. Japan took a bite of the pasta.

"It is really good Itaria-kun, I always enjoyed your cooking."

"Ve~ Really? Grazie." They ate in silence.

"Eto... Itaria-kun." Japan put his fork down.

"Yeah?" He said through of a mouthful of pasta.

"I really enjoy being your friend. I don't want to lose you." Japan looked down at his plate pushing the pasta around with his fork.

"Aww~ Grazie Japan~!" He said smiling. "I don't want to lose you either." Japan held a soft smile. The smile quickly fell from his face. His face darkened.

"If I did something... something wrong... would you still be my... friend?" Italy eyes shot opened to reveal his amber eyes. The Italian man got up from his seat and left. Japan bit his lip. 'What was I thinking, he'll hate me for sure.' He covered his face with his hands trying to stifle his sobs. Italy came back in the room with a notebook and a pencil. The pencil moved swiftly across the page.

"Nihon." The Japanese man didn't respond. Italy cocked his head to the side and stared at Japan. He picked up notebook and continued his work again. When he was satisfied, he set the notebook and pencil down.

"Nihon." Italy called again. "Nihon! Look at me!" He yelled as he grabbed the smaller nation's face. He looked at the Italian's face. The tears he tried to stifle fell down his pale face. Japan quickly covered his face.

"Nihon! . ."Italy said sternly. Japan body shook as for he was startled. He lifted up his face as he stared at him through blurred tears.

"Nippon... I will always, always be your friend. We're best friends after all." Italy flashed him a reassuring smile. He held Japan's hand. "Now tell me what's bothering you."

"I-I can't." Italy ran the same hand through Japan's hair.

"When you're ready, you can tell me."

"I did something I'm not proud of." Japan stated.

"We've all been through that Nippon."

"But it is like it is haunting me. Every time I close my eyes my actions come back to remind me what I did."

"Dwelling in the past is no good, no? You can't change it. What's done is done." Japan looked like he was in deep thought.

"What would you do?" Italy lets go of the smaller nation's face.

"I smile." He flashed a smile at the Japanese man." The Holy Roman Empire. Sometimes when I close my eyes to sleep; he's there. I know France told me to forget him but I- I just can't. The only thing I regret... was when he left,I didn't follow. When he never came back, I didn't search for him. Event though it'll make me want to cry; I don't. I still smile." Italy poked Japan's nose at each word." Cause. Life. Gets. Better."

"But I feel like a seed of evil sprouted in my soul..." More tears fell down his pale face.

"I believe no soul is truly pure black... or pure white. No matter what you've done you're one of the people that make up my world." Italy used his thumb to wipe away Japan's tears. He kissed both of the Japan's eyes.

"A-Arigato." Italy bend down on one knee in front of the Asian man and held his hand.

"Promise me. Promise me you would smile." Japan hugged Italy.

"I promise. Aishiteru."

"Ti voglio bene." Japan chuckled a little.

"You always make me smile." Italy held Japan tighter.

"Ve~ I'm glad." They hugged in silence.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Italy picked up the notebook. He flipped to a page which was a drawn picture of Japan smiling.

" I always love this expression on your face." Japan took the notebook in his hands and blushed.

"T-Thank you." His blush deepened.

"Keep it to remember this is what I want your face to look like." Italy looked at his watch. " Ve~ the time! I gotta go!" He picked up his bags."Arriverderci Nihon~!"

"Wakare Itaria-kun." Italy left through the door and stopped.

"We should do this again Nippon~."

"Hai." Japan nodded and did a 90 degree bow. "Arigato Itaria-kun." Italy left and Japan locked the door as his phone ranged.

"Moshi moshi, Nihon desu."

"Japan we need to talk."

* * *

A/N: Oooh Cliffhanger~!  
Sorry it took long ^-^ well its a longer chapter anyway. I'm trying to make them longer too. I got lazy and started watching kpop bands reality shows they're really addicting. \(^0^)/. Please Review! I don't want silent readers ^-^. If you're not understanding the fanfic so far tell me and I'll make an chapter to explain after chapter 7 though because chapter 6 and 7 are linked together. Thanks for all the views and favourites so far. I appreciate it ^-^.

Translation

Shiawase(Japanese)- Good fortune , happiness- also the title of chapter  
Eto (Japanese)- Umm.., err.., well actually don't get it confused with "Ano" which is ummm... or that thing over there and can be used to slow down a converstation to think.  
Buon giorno (Italian)- Good morning  
Ohayo gozaimasu (Japanese)- Good morning-formal  
Gomen (Japanese)- I'm sorry - really informal  
Mi dispiace (Itralian)- I'm sorry  
Maa ii deshou (Japanese)- It's okay  
Grazie (Italian)- Thank you  
Nihon/Nippon (Japanese)- Japan  
Arigato (Japanese)- thank you - informal  
Aishiteru (Japanese)- I love you  
Ti voglio bene (Italian)- I love you  
Arriverderci (Italian)- Goodbye  
Wakare (Japanese)- Farewell  
Hai (Japanese)- Yes  
Moshi moshi (Japanese)- hello (when on the phone)


End file.
